Fields of Innocence
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Seto and Mokuba brother fic! R&R please! ONE-SHOT!


**Fields of Innocence**

**Summary: Mokuba remembers an old lullaby Kaiba used to sing to him when they were younger and were at the orphanage. How will Kaiba react to the resurfaced memories? NON-YOAI! Brotherly fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did.**

* * *

Mokuba sat on the couch lost in thought. Looking out the window he noticed it was raining outside, matching his mood. Today was the day he and his brother were first sent to the orphanage. It had been a decade since that day. This made Mokuba sad. Those were the worst days of his life. All the other kids made fun of him just because he was the youngest kid there. The only one who cared about him was his older brother, Seto. Even though he was only three at the time, he knew how much his brother sacrificed for him. Mokuba shook his head and corrected himself. Seto still sacrificed a lot for him.

Suddenly Mokuba remembered an old song his big brother sang to him whenever he had a nightmare or got scared during the night. Softly he began to sing to himself.

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings _

_Were clouded by what I know now_

Tears for some unknown reason began to run down Mokuba's face as he continued to sing.

_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I, I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and _

_Knowing nothing at all_

After their mom died Seto had to grow up and never had a childhood. So at the age of five he was no longer a child and now a part of the "real world".

_I still remember the sun_

_Always warm on my back_

_Somehow it seems colder now_

He had to turn cold towards everyone, sometimes even Mokuba. But after those rare moments Seto would run after Mokuba and instantly apologize to him. Those days only happened when he had had a really terrible day. Mokuba always forgave and forgot.

_Where has my heart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_Oh I, I want to go back to _

_Believing in everything_

After living with Gozaburo Seto had become a stranger at times. Those were the rarest to occur, but when they did, Mokuba shuddered. Seto wasn't his nii-sama on those days. It happened only twice but that was enough to scare Mokuba.

_[Latin hymn:]_

_Iesu, Rex admirabilis_

_Et triumphator nobilis,_

_Dulcedo ineffabilis,_

_Totus desiderabilis._

As he sang that verse he heard another voice join in. Mokuba turned and found Seto standing in the entryway, watching him. For some odd reason Mokuba couldn't stop himself from singing the rest of the song.

_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I, I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

_Oh where_

_Where has my heart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_Oh I, I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

_I still remember_

Once the song was over Mokuba looked Seto in the eyes. He wondered how long his brother was there, watching him. Before he could ask, Seto spoke up.

"I didn't think you would remember that. Mom sang that a lot when I was younger. It always calming to me. Always worked for you, too." He said.

"I never knew that. You usually don't talk about stuff like that."

"At times it does hurt to talk about what happened, but every once in a while is okay."

Mokuba got up from the couch and walked over to his brother. Seto watched Mokuba, wondering what was going through his brother's head. Suddenly he was enveloped in a big hug from the ebony-haired thirteen year-old. With that the younger boy broke down and cried. This worried the CEO.

"Mokie, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

Mokuba didn't say anything, just burrowed his head deeper into his brother's chest. His sobs filled the room. Seto was getting more and more worried by the second. What did he say to upset Mokuba this much?

"You do so much for me, Nii-sama. All I ever do is get in your way!" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba." Seto snapped.

Mokuba looked up, eyes wide. Seto realized what he just did and instantly regretted it.

"Mokuba." He said in a more gentle tone. "You know I don't blame you for anything. I hate it when you blame yourself like this. The look in your eyes is heartbreaking, little brother."

"I know. I'm sorry, Seto." Mokuba said, looking down.

Seto put his hand under Mokuba's chin and made him look him in the eye. Gray-blue clashed with ice cold blue.

"Seto? Why did you defend me all of these years? I know we are family and all but still, aren't I a bother?"

"Mokuba, after mom died you were the only one who would praise my accomplishments. You were the only one who didn't judge me and categorize me just because I was intelligent. You were the only one to care about how I felt. You were the only one who tended to me when I was either sick or injured. You are the only one who can make me smile. You are the only one who can make me laugh. Everything I did, I did for us. So we could have a better life." Seto explained.

Mokuba smiled. "You were the only one who cared about me all my life, Seto. Why shouldn't I care about you?"

Seto smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile, none the less. That made Mokuba feel warm inside. He knew that Seto only trusted him. Mokuba vowed to never betray that trust. In the business world trust is almost impossible to find. Even harder to keep.

The two walked up stairs, humming the tune that their mother gave to them. When they went to bed that night they found themselves in a field of innocence, together.

* * *

**cheesey ending, i know. please review for me! hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
